Change Everything
by FrightfulDreamer
Summary: Hinata has died, Naruto is in turmoil, and everyone grieves for him. He does the one thing he can and steals the scroll of forbidden seals to get over his pain. TIme travel, uber Naruto, NaruHina, Pein and Sasuke bashing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here it is, change everything in response to Kishimoto attempting to kill off Hinata. I know she has a slim chance chance of survival, but I fear the worst and this is me coping with that. To my readers reading Rise of a Legend, it will continue, I promise that. I will write it to the end no matter what. As for this story, I have been writing a time traveling fic for a while now, but after the latest chapter I decided to go ahead and do it this way instead of with the fight at the valley of the end. So anyway, this is a time travelling fic, Naruhina, powerful Naruto fic, and Pein and Sasuke bashing fic. One of my reviewers told me not to give up on Naruto even if Hinata does die, but I can't do that. If she dies I'm done reading the manga and resign myself to just reading fanfics. So anyways without further ado, Change everything!

* * *

Naruto looked at the wall hoping to find the answers he was looking for. He had been in the hospital for the last week and he hadn't moved. He was in a near comatose state that no one thought he would come out of. He had visitors throughout his time in the hospital. Most of the rookie nine came and visited him starting with team ten. Their visits seemed forgetful at best. He hadn't heard a word that they had said when they were there. Next was the remaining members of team eight. When they came Naruto looked their way and gave them a sad face and that was all. He forgot why they had come as well. The next to come after that was Tsunade, he remembered her hugging him and her telling the story of her love dying in her arms. Naruto was sad for her, but it didn't change anything. And now finally after staring at the wall for a week the person Naruto waited to see finally came. Sakura slowly entered the room, she had planned to come earlier, but she had been busy with healing everyone for the last week. Pein had caused a bigger mess in the village in one night than even the great Kyuubi had caused. The dead and injured were at the same number, but the damage was even greater. Some of the greatest ninja had died in the attack. Kakashi, Shizune, Ebisu, Konohamaru, and Hinata. Sakura didn't know if it was all five of them that caused Naruto to be like this or if it was a select few.

"How are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked laying a protective hand over Naruto's cupped hands. Naruto looked at her and then looked back at the wall in the spot he had been staring at. "I know their deaths are hard to deal with, but none of them would want to see you like this." Sakura said sadly.

"I knew they were all dead when I came back." Naruto said in a dead tone. Sakura looked at him shocked. "When I'm using Sage chakra I can feel everyone's chakra. When I came back I knew Kakashi, Shizune, and Konohamaru were dead. And I thought it was all right. They fought their enemy to the end protecting what they cared about." Naruto said and then a grim smile crossed his mouth. "Even Konohamaru stepped up and became a man that day." Naruto said and then his smile faded. "But none of them died protecting me, I didn't ask to be protected." Naruto said a tear falling from his eye.

"Naruto, I…" Sakura said, but was cut off.

"How long?" Naruto said looking at Sakura. Sakura turned away knowing what Naruto was asking. "How long, Sakura?" Naruto said more forceful.

"Since we were twelve." Sakura said sadly. She looked at Naruto to see him staring back at the wall. "She was always too shy to say it or do anything about it."

"She wasn't too shy." Naruto said sadly looking at his hands to see Sakura still holding them protectively. "I just never gave her the chance she needed to show me. If I hadn't been so blind I would have seen it. If I hadn't been so dense I could have prevented this." Naruto said softly, but Sakura could tell he was angry at himself.

"What would that have changed?" Sakura asked. "She would have jumped in there to fight for you either way. She loved you with all her heart and I know if she could she would do what she did again in a heartbeat." Sakura said.

"Why didn't you?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura. Sakura opened her mouth , but closed it immediately and looked down.

"I was scared." Sakura admitted. "I was afraid that I would die if I had jumped into the fight." When Sakura said this Naruto smiled sadly.

"Hinata knew she was going to die by jumping into the fight. I wonder how scared she was when she did it." Naruto said. He sighed before he laid down and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Sakura said as she walked out of the room. Naruto didn't even hear the door close. He couldn't care enough about it.

"_**So what now brat! You going to just lay here until we die?"**_ The Kyuubi said in Naruto's head.

"That's a good plan. If you or I had died before she wouldn't have." Naruto said solemnly. "It's all your fault you know. And just knowing that not only she die protecting me, but she died because of me makes it even worse."

"_**Tch. You sound like a familiar Emo bastard I know of."**_ The Kyuubi said feigning thoughtfulness. Naruto let out a dry laugh at Kyuubi's comment. _**"She died protecting you brat. She didn't want you to die and you are going to go against her wishes and allow your self to be killed off?"**_ The Kyuubi asked. Naruto rolled onto his side and let a tear fall once again.

"What's the point. She was probably the only girl that would ever love someone like me and now she is gone. I don't deserve to live if she isn't here. Everyone would have been happier if the demon child would have died instead of the Hyuuga princess." Naruto said sadly rolling back onto his back. Something was eating at him like he was forgetting something important. Naruto shot up quickly with wide-eyes, he then smiled a genuine smile. "I promise I will save you, Hinata." Naruto said jumping out of bed and then out the window. After he left the door opened revealing Neji and Hanabi.

"What'd he mean by that?" Hanabi asked heading to the window. "Does he not realize she can't be saved?" Hanabi asked looking at her cousin.

"Uzumaki is the only person I know that can defy fate." Neji said solemnly and turned around. "He also never breaks a promise. You better believe that he will indeed save Hinata-sama." Neji said before he left. Hanabi looked once more out the window before following her cousin out.

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk staring blankly at the paperwork she was supposed to be doing. She just couldn't take this anymore. She knew it was her job, but once she got to the death certifies she was supposed to sign she couldn't go on. Especially since at the top of the list was the name that sent the strongest ninja in the village into a death like state. Her head shot up when her door slammed open. She watched in amazement as Naruto sped into the room and towards the bookshelf that was there. She didn't know Naruto knew where she was, even more strangely that he knew where the Hokage manor was. "Naruto…" Tsunade started but was cut off.

"Where is it?" Naruto asked throwing the bookshelf to the ground in anger. Tsunade looked at Naruto scared and worried. "Where is the forbidden scroll of seals?" Naruto asked again more clearly on what he was looking for. Tsunade froze when she heard what Naruto was looking for.

"No! That is suicide Naruto!" Tsunade said forcefully. She knew good and well what Naruto was looking for because once upon a time she looked for it.

"I'm not asking to use it, I'm asking where it is." Naruto said walking to Tsunade's desk. Even with the dim light Tsunade could tell Naruto was in sage mode which meant he would fight her for what he wanted and she was sure he would win. "Tell me now!" Naruto yelled scaring the old woman. Tsunade hesitated, but reached into a hidden drawer on her desk and pulled out the large scroll and placed it on the desk. She didn't move her hand from it however.

"Naruto, think. What you want to do is beyond forbidden. No one has ever been able to get it right." Tsunade said worriedly. Naruto forced the scroll from her grip and placed it in the scroll holder he now had.

"Maybe they succeeded and never told anyone they did it." Naruto said turning around. "Want me to tell your past self anything important?" Naruto asked over his shoulder. Tsunade hesitated for only a second.

"Make sure I get over my withdrawal before it's too late. That pervert has his good qualities after all." Tsunade said with a sigh. Naruto nodded and started to head out. "And Naruto." Tsunade said causing Naruto to stop. "Save that stupid Jiji if you go far enough back. And give him a message for me. Tell him, 'Tsunade says The Yondaime legacy shall be reborn and needs to know'. Will you do that for me?" Tsunade asked getting a nod from the boy. Tsunade sighed and watched him leave. When he was gone Tsunade looked at the papers on the desk and ripped the top paper up. "Naruto will succeed, he doesn't know when to give up." Tsunade said before pulling out a bottle of Sake ready for the world to end.

Naruto was in his apartment reading the scroll. When he had first stolen the scroll he didn't get passed the first Jutsu, but he remembered seeing the name of the next Jutsu. "Jiken no Shori." Naruto read. After reading over it Naruto found that the technique was far too complex for him to do alone. He needed someone's help, but he didn't know who to ask. Sakura wouldn't do it because she would just try and stop him. And he wasn't sure anyone else would be willing to allow him to do this. Just then Naruto heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find the forms of Shikamaru and Neji. "What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Tsunade-sama sent us." Shikamaru said in a bored tone as he pushed passed Naruto and started to look over the scroll. Naruto looked at him curiously before looking at Neji.

"We will help you accomplish this. Mainly for our own reasons, but to help you help you accomplish this goal will save many lives that would have been lost." Neji said as he entered into the small apartment and took a seat on the couch. Naruto closed the door and leaned up against his table with his arms crossed.

"This thing is complex. It requires chakra control that needs to perfect. It also requires a vast amount of chakra. It looks like the amount of chakra required is three times the amount any Kage has." Shikamaru said looking at the two others in the room.

"I got the chakra covered." Naruto said.

"I can handle perfect control. If Naruto can channel his chakra though me I can control it to do what is needed." Neji said. Shikamaru nodded and continued to read.

"It also requires that the users have a clear image of when they want to be." Shikamaru said. "We all three have to imagine the point in time we want to go. Also the amount of seals we have to do is enormous and has to be done within thirty seconds of starting the Jutsu otherwise it fails and we die." Shikamaru said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"You can control us into doing the right seals." Naruto said randomly. Shikamaru nodded. "Are you fast enough?" Naruto asked.

"My sign speed is above Anbu." Shikamaru said blankly.

"Then we have the three necessary components to do this. We just need a specific point in time to go." Neji said. Both boys looked at Naruto.

"Why are you looking at me. Anytime is good for what I have to do." Naruto said.

"You want to be Hokage. Well the first step is learning how to give an order and sticking with it. As soon as we decided to do this, you became our commander. So decide." Shikamaru said. Naruto thought about this.

"The day after our graduation when we did team assignments." Naruto said. "Do you remember what you were doing that day Neji?" Naruto asked. Neji thought about it, he knew the day because it was one year after his graduation.

"Yeah. I was with my team most of the day training." Neji said.

"Good then we will go to that morning at five am. That way we can meet up with our younger selves and tell them what is going to happen." Naruto said causing Shikamaru to shake his head.

"That's not how this Jutsu works Naruto." Shikamaru said confusing Naruto. "We don't get sent back in time, our consciousnesses do. We will fuse with our past selves and live from that point on." Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded getting the jist of what Shikamaru said.

"Ok, then same thing. We'll just meet up with each other that morning before we go to do the day. I wonder though, what will happen to us? I mean if it's just our consci-whatever then are we going to be as weak as we were back then?" Naruto asked.

"We will have our knowledge and that's it. We'll have to work hard on training to get back where we are now. Especially you Naruto." Shikamaru said looking at the boy.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You're going to supplying the chakra, but it won't return like it does for most Jutsu. You'll be destroying your past self's reserves thus making you have practically no chakra." Shikamaru said. Naruto thought about that for a second.

"Then I'll just filter the Kyuubi's chakra through my body to get rid of the side effects and pass it to Neji. That way it will only be the Kyuubi that is damaged." Naruto said wisely. _**"Like hell! You want to do this use your own power. I will not become weakened because of your decision!"**_ The Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's head which made him frown.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"He won't let me draw his chakra." Naruto said sadly as he flopped down his chair. He then remembered something Jiraiya mentioned before. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto said as he bit his thumb and did the necessary hand seals. The room erupted in some and a large toad appeared. "Gamakichi, Ero-Sennin mentioned something to me once about a key to the Kyuubi's chakra. What is it?"

"Oh, um, it's a way to unlock the full power of the fox. He wasn't sure what effects it would have on you so he never did it for you, but it gives you full control over the fox's chakra." Gamakichi said.

"Can you summon it?" Naruto said and watched as Gamakichi summoned a toad with a scroll as his body.

"Why was I summoned?" The key holder asked.

"I need to unlock the full power of The Kyuubi." Naruto said. The key master looked at Naruto before unrolling the scroll.

"Apply chakra to the hand prints. Be warned we don't know what will happen if you do this." The toad said. Naruto nodded and did as he was told. He watched as all the seals on the paper started wrapping around his arms. He felt an intense pain shoot through his body and heard a loud yell inside his head. Naruto curled over when he felt his body start to burn and then suddenly it stopped.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked and stood up. He fisted his hand and looked around him.

"It looks like it didn't work." Shikamaru said worriedly before looking at Neji. Neji caught the hint and activated his Byakugan. When he looked at Naruto his eyes widened.

"It worked." Neji said. "Naruto try punching the wall." Neji suggested. Naruto shrugged and punched the wall somewhat softly. He was surprised when a large indent formed.

"What? I barely punched it." Naruto said looking at his fist in surprise. Everyone was surprised as well. Naruto then frowned. "Let's get this over with." Naruto said walking up to Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded and got up putting his cigarette out on the floor. Neji stood as well standing next to Shikamaru and Naruto.

"We should stand back to back that way Naruto can transfer his chakra to you." Shikamaru said looking at Neji. They nodded and leaned their backs against each other. Naruto then started transferring chakra to Neji. Neji then filtered it and made it surround all three of them.

"Ready." Neji said. Shikamaru nodded and did his Kage Mane no Jutsu on the two. He then warped through hundreds of hand seals with Naruto and Neji mimicking them.

"Jiken no Shori!" The three called out as they finished the hand seals. Naruto's eyes widened as he was sent into his mind. He looked around and saw the sewer landscape. When he looked inside the cage he saw the Kyuubi laying on his side with cage wide opened.

"Do you remember Naruto-kun." Naruto heard the all too familiar voice of Itachi behind him. He turned to see the elder Uchiha looking at him impassively. "I gave you a gift. I had hoped you wouldn't need to use it, but now you have activated it."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I implanted some of consciousness into your mind along with a Jutsu. What you just did kills the body and sends the mind back in time. The Jutsu I give you destroys yourself and everything around you if you are about to die." Itachi said walking up to the Kyuubi before leaning against it. "Since you're sending your consciousness back in time doesn't really matter, but it will cause some major changes in your body as a backlash.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"The Kyuubi's seal will become what it is now in your past self. Know this, the Kyuubi was the strongest of the Bijuu not just for his chakra. He was created by the Rokudou Sennin himself and was given similar abilities as him, plus the a type of elemental Jutsu that is not usable by anything other than the Kyuubi. If you train in this ability nothing will stop you." Itachi said.

"What type of element is it?" Naruto asked.

"Ketsuekiton. You will be able to use the blood element. It's the only element that utilizes three affinities. Earth, wind, and fire. Also the since you have full access to the Kyuubi you have access to his affinities. Since he was created to use them all you can now use them all as well." Itachi said as he started to fade. "One last thing. Save my brother and stop me. That is all I ask for." Itachi said before he fully disappeared.

Naruto shot out of the bed he was laying on his body started burning and then he realized he was literally on fire. He let out a scream as the flame scorched his entire body before he started to roll around the ground. He found that it was doing nothing for him so he resigned himself to die as he laid there and let the fire take him After a few minutes of burning Naruto noticed he was not dying in fact the heat from the flame was no longer affecting him. He got still on fire and walked around noticing the fire was not spreading. He clenched his fist and clothes his eyes and concentrated on the flame. Surprisingly slowly, but surely the flame started to die down. Naruto looked around his room and noticed a few things out of place. He looked at his bookshelf where his team picture was supposed to be, but found it gone. "I guess it worked." Naruto said and was brought out of his reverie as a knock resounded through his apartment. He took one last look around before opening his door revealing an out of breath Shikamaru and a stoic Neji.

"Now what?" Neji asked causing Naruto to smile.

* * *

A/N: I hope it was adequete(Can't speel that word). I will post the next chapter as soon as I can, this one won't have a set schedule like my other story yet, since this is the only chapter I have written. But I will post as soon as I can and so on and so forth. Translations are simple enough.

Jiken no Shori: Proccessing of Time

Kitsuekiton: Blood element.

So now I hope you enjoyed and long live Hinata!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here is the second chapter. Let's start with the reviews.

NiebieskiLis: You should read the spoilers out for the new chapter. I found them on Leafninja. They made me happy.

the DragonBard: I fumbled around with the idea of the blood element for a while. I had originally thought of water, but came to the conclusion that blood really isn't a liquid as it hardens when it is removed from a constant temperature. So my reasoning is this: The earth gives life, The wind moves oxygen for living things, and fire liquefies material. That is my reasoning, hope that makes sense to anyone besides me.

jenniebennie: I don't read Time travel fics, I've read a couple and they turned me off the idea because of how they were written so I hope I do a better job.

infiniteternity: Love your passion, but I think the spoilers of ch. 438 gave us something to hope for. I don't want to jump the gun too much being a slight pessimist, but there is some hope.

Zamoria: I came up with Neji and Shikamaru going back because honestly I doubt Naruto could manage something like that by himself. This will be Naru/hina, with side pairings for others. But Naruto will only end up with Hinata.

Thanks to everyone else for taking an interest in my story. 438 should be out later today, but I'll be at work when it does sadly. Spoilers for the chapter are up, so you should check them out.

* * *

Naruto let the two boys in and walked into his kitchen. He put water in his tea kettle and turned on the stove. "Let's start by going over everything that has happened from this point on that we should change. And then decide if we should tell The Hokage what is going on." Naruto said crossing his arms and looking at the two.

"Well, obviously Asuma-sensei's death and Hinata's death are our biggest concerns." Shikamaru said reaching for a cigarette forgetting he didn't have any. "Troublesome, I need a cigarette." Naruto smiled at this.

"What about The Hokage, we should be able stop his death since we know about the invasion." Neji said.

"Yeah, that should be one of our priorities also. As well as Ero-sennin. How long do we have until Orochimaru comes?" Naruto asked.

"Nine months till the start of the Chuunin exam, ten for The Hokage's death." Shikamaru said leaning into the couch. Naruto nodded.

"We need to work on our training more than before. As we are now is nothing compared to what we need to be to save everyone." Naruto said solemnly.

"I think we should tell The Hokage everything." Neji said thoughtfully. Naruto looked at him curiously. "The way I see it, he will be able to help us in training as well as organize the village for all the problems we will have. It just makes sense to have someone with the power to be in the loop." Naruto nodded and heard the whistling of his kettle. He picked it up and heard a hissing sound. He looked down to see his flesh burning, but didn't feel it. Naruto looked back to see the others hadn't noticed so he continued to pour the water into three cups and then put the tea packets in. He handed two of the cups to his friends and kept on to himself.

"The Hokage should be up now, so we should go there when we figured out everything we needc to talk to him about." Naruto said. Getting a nod from the others. Hey talked for an hour about everything that happened to them and the village over the years. After they talked they headed for the Hokage tower. When they got there they were ushered into the office and all three boys reveled at the fact they were looking at a dead man. "Can I help three with something?" The Hokage asked curiously. He didn't know that any of the three actually hung out together.

"I don't know how to put this." Naruto said looking to his friends.

"We're from the future." Shikamaru said blankly. He really wanted a cigarette. The Hokage looked at the three curiously.

"Did Naruto convince you to join in on one of his pranks?" The Hokage asked with a chuckle. Naruto thought about that for a second and grinned.

"Which Icha Icha book are you on?" Naruto asked. The Hokage glared at the boy.

"The third one, why?" The Hokage asked causing Naruto to grin.

"That's the one where Sanosuke and Hina get together. Let's see if I remember correctly it ends with Sanosuke and Himura fighting over Hina's love." Naruto said. The Hokage looked at Naruto suspiciously before he pulled out the book. He opened it to the and his eyes widened before narrowing.

"You read from the the adult section again didn't you?" The Hokage asked causing Naruto to sigh. He looked to his friends for help.

"What can we do to prove we speak the truth?" Neji asked.

"Show me or tell me something you can't know." The Hokage said with a smile. Naruto grinned as he crossed his fingers producing a Kage Bunshin. "I already know you can do that." The Hokage said.

"What about this?' Naruto asked as he started forming chakra in his hand. The Hokage's eyes widened when he saw the one thing Naruto could show him that said he was telling the truth. When Naruto saw the Hokage believed him he deactivated the Jutsu. The Hokage quickly got up and closed the blinds and locked the door. He looked at them all suspiciously as he took his seat.

"What are your ranks?" The Hokage asked.

"Jounin." Neji said.

"Chuunin." Shikamaru said.

"Sennin." Naruto said with pride surprising The Hokage. He looked at the other two getting a nod from both.

"What are your skills like?" The Hokage asked.

"I know all the Jyuuken has to know, plus I created my own moves." Neji said.

"I've been in the information department for a while and I have learned all my family techniques." Shikamaru said.

"I mastered sage mode and Kawazu Kumite. I Also have been able to put wind affinity into the Rasengan." Naruto said shocking the Hokage. The three then relayed everything that happens throughout the next four years to the Hokage. He was quite concerned by what they had to say, but kept his stoic appearance. To say he was astounded would be an understatement. The Hokage was floored by what the three told him.

"After that Pein, the leader of Akatsuki came." Shikamaru said. "He has a lot of weird abilities and a lot of people died." Shikamaru looked at Naruto who was frowning.

"I had to use The Kyuubi's chakra to beat his god form." Naruto said taking over. "And even then it was a hard fight, he was too strong. If it wasn't for everyone finding his real body and killing him I'm not sure I'd be here." Naruto said sadly.

"And that's when we used the Jiken no Shori to come back to this day. From here we can do a lot of good for the village." Neji said finishing up their story. The Hokage nodded and looked over the three boy's knowing they were hiding something extremely painful. The Hokage leaned back into his chair and put on a thoughtful expression. He had a lot to go over and knew that the information was very sensitive.

"I'm not quite sure how to go about doing anything boys." The Hokage said sadly. "I'll let you know that dying in your time is inevitable for this time." The three looked at him shocked.

"But we know about Orochimaru's plan. You can be better protected." Naruto said. The Hokage gave him a warm smile.

"I would have died shortly after the fight regardless." The Hokage said pulling out a file and handing it over. Shikamaru took it and read from it his eyes widening.

"You're dying?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously causing the other two boys eyes to widen.

"Yes, I have little over a year left in me. You must understand, I am old. It will soon be my time to go and if what you say is the truth then I will die happily protecting the village from Orochimaru." The Hokage said. Naruto's eyes went downcast then he remembered something Tsunade told him.

"Tsunade told me to give you a message." Naruto said.

"Oh? And what is that?" The Hokage asked.

"She said, 'Tsunade says The Yondaime legacy shall be reborn and needs to know'. I'm not sure what that means, but she made it seem important." Naruto said. The Hokage smiled before he reached into his desk and pulled out an old envelope and handed it to Naruto.

"This is what she meant." The Hokage said and motioned for Naruto to open the letter. Naruto did so and started reading from the pieces of paper. His eyes widened as he read the hastily scrawled note. After he finished reading he looked at the second paper in the envelope and his eyes widened even more. Naruto's wide-eye's met with The Hokage's.

"Why wasn't I told?" Naruto asked.

"It was for your protection. He had a lot of enemies that would do anything to kill you and they would stop at nothing to do it." The Hokage said. Naruto smiled happily for the first time in over a week at the news he was given. "As per his will you don't have an inheritance as we have been giving it to you as a stipend and paid off the building you live in. But that apartment complex is all yours, not just the apartment you stay in so you can do as you like with it." The Hokage said getting a nod. Neji and Shikamaru understood what had happened. Naruto had just found out he was the Yondaime's son and they were shocked by that. "Now, we've been here for four hours. Naruto and Shikamaru you are late for your team assignments, and Neji I'm sure you have a team meeting to attend to." The Hokage said getting a nod from the three boys. "Now I will try and figure out what to do from here, but you three have to remember everything you know is vital. You can't let anyone else know whether they are from Konoha or outside." The Hokage said.

"What about Tsunade and Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked. The Hokage thought about that.

"I guess it would be important for them to know, but until our time catches up with yours no one else can know." The Hokage said getting a nod from the three. After that was said Naruto and Shikamaru headed for the academy while Neji went off to his team's training. Once Naruto and Shikamaru got to their classroom Naruto hesitated. Shikamaru noticed and decided to wait patiently as he knew he was bound to have those moments in the future as well. Naruto took a deep breath and walked into the room, Shikamaru stealthily moved around him so he was unseen and took his seat. Naruto immediately saw everyone he knew and his eyes stopped on Hinata.

"Team seven…" Iruka was saying as the door opened. _"Because… I love you…"_Naruto remembered before he realized everyone was staring at him.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Please take a seat." Iruka said exasperated. Naruto saw the only seat available was next to Sakura. He took his seat and looked around zoning Iruka out already knowing how this plays out. After all the teams were announced they were let go for lunch before their sensei's arrived. Naruto started to head in Hinata's direction before Shikamaru pulled him away. Shikamaru held Naruto and gave him a stern look before motioning for him to follow. Naruto gave one last look at Hinata before following Shikamaru. They arrived at the top of the academy where Shikamaru laid down and looked at the sky.

"What's up?" Naruto asked taking a seat next to his friend.

"You may know that she loved you, but that doesn't mean that you should go to her and just start confessing things to her." Shikamaru said not tearing his gaze from the sky. Naruto gave Shikamaru a stern look. "I could tell what you were about to do. And I must say you are being selfish. You don't even know her on a personal level, yeah she loves you, but what do you feel towards her?" Shikamaru asked looking at Naruto. Naruto opened his mouth, but closed it immediately. "Exactly. I get that you've been alone your whole life and to finally hear those words from someone must be the greatest thing for you. However, take her feelings into a account. What if you find out you don't like her after a while? Are you willing to break her heart just because you will feel better for a little while?" Shikamaru questioned as he looked back to the sky.

"What should I do? I like her, she's a friend, but I don't know her that well." Naruto said as he laid down as well.

"Get to know her, spend some time with her. Be a friend and let things progress naturally." Shikamaru said. Shikamaru suddenly sat up when they felt Neji arrive. They looked him over seeing that he was covered in dirt and sweat.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked. Neji looked down for a second and then looked at the two boys.

"Gai wanted us all to spar and I was put against him. I kind of won." Neji said a little perturbed.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered under his breath. "This time travel business is more complicated then I thought it would be." Shikamaru said and him and Naruto spun around to see The Hokage arrive.

"You have no idea." The Hokage said with a sigh. He pulled out three scrolls and tossed one to each of the boys. "I just heard about Gai's defeat and he's asking a lot of questions. Not to mention the fact that when you two do your survival exam there will be more questions that follow." The Hokage said. The three boys eyes widened when they opened the scrolls.

"You're promoting us to Anbu?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I'm assuming this is some kind of cover?" Shikamaru asked arching his eyebrow. The Hokage nodded slowly.

"You are going to have to memorize everything in those scrolls for your cover story. Right now you need to go get the Anbu mark, I have already gotten someone I trust to implement it. Now the important things to know is that you will be removed from active duty immediately. I have already sent a revised list of teams to Iruka which will change the team formations. I don't know how much this will effect your future, but it will help you accomplish what you came here to do." The Hokage said getting a nod from all three boys.

Naruto Neji and Shikamaru followed the Hokage to his office to see an old man from what they could tell he was older than even The Hokage. "Are these the brats?" The Old man asked. The Hokage nodded. The Old man gave a quick nod and motioned for them to sit while he pulled out a vial of ink. He quickly made the Anbu emblem on each of their left arms and applied chakra. To the boys' surprise it didn't hurt at all like they had expected. "There you go, Not only is it the emblem, but it radiates the chakra of an official Anbu seal. Anyone who sees it will know it is the real deal." The old man said as he held out his hand. The Hokage placed an envelope in his hand and he left.

"Now you three should work on your stories. If you make one mistake everything will be in vain." The Hokage said as he took his seat behind his desk. The three boys nodded and left. They walked until they were at Naruto's apartment where they studied the scrolls they were given. They were surprised by their cover stories and how well they were explained. Even Hiashi or Shikaku would believe it was true as long as they stuck with it.

"We should train." Neji said finishing reading his scroll. Naruto looked at him excitedly while Shikamaru looked annoyed. "We need to bring our bodies to the level our minds are and the only way to do that is to train harder than we ever have. Naruto may be able to hide his lack of progress with his Senjutsu, but we can't." Neji said causing Naruto to glare at him.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. How do we do this?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto smiled wide remembering something from his past which caused Neji and Shikamaru to flinch.

* * *

Ok start with a translation.

Kawazu Kumite: This is frog fu, at least thats what the manga says it is not completely sure what it actually means.

Ok now I hope you liked it and the next chapter will be out as soon as I write it. I will see you alll then.


End file.
